Kings of the Jungle
by Spirit Kone
Summary: Black for Stealth, Orange for speed, Stripes for strength, Gray for humorous, and Golden for loyal and courageous. Nico, Frank, Jason, Leo, and Percy has to fight up the ranks to defeat the Kings of the Jungle to claim the thrones and survive like everyone else. But will they claim them? Or die trying? Rated M for blood, gore, and cursing. R&R PLEASE!
1. Crash Land & Leo the Idioto

Kings of the Jungle

Summary: Black for Stealth, orange for speed, stripes for strength, gray for humorous, and golden for loyal and courageous. Nico, Frank, Jason, Leo, and Percy has to fight up the ranks to defeat the kings of the jungle to claim the thrones like everyone else. But will they claim them? Or die trying?

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Now?"  
"No."  
"What about no-"  
"GODS DAMN IT LEO IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL GLADLY SMACK YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD!"  
Leo looked at the other males, Nico frowned at him, for being annoyed by the Latino elf for the past ten minutes.  
Jason sighed at his friend, "Leo, we will be there in two hours or so."  
He shrugged, "I don't see why do we have to go to China for the summer. We aren't _that_ bad, are we?"  
Percy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the chair, "I don't know, really, Leo."  
Frank tilted his head, "you sure your okay man? Looks like your getting airsick again."  
Percy put his head against his palm and put the other hand in front of his mouth, "I think I can handle two more hours."  
Jason put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "Uh, yeah, I think not. Go to the bathroom."  
Percy didn't take that as a suggestion, he got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, and puked in the toilet without even closing the door.  
Nico sighed, "eh, I'm gonna see if the pilots know where are the snacks are. And have at least any medicine for Percy."  
Jason nodded, "you should."  
"yeah, I'm hungry..." Leo sweat-dropped as his stomach growls loudly.  
Frank grinned, "I'm with Leo for once."  
Nico chuckled as he made his way to the Pilots headquarters.  
They heard the sink water running and Percy's mouth gurgling loudly.  
They all chuckled for this happen a lot on plane rides.  
The plane rumbled up and down quickly.  
"What's going on?" Frank yelled.  
Jason looked out the window and his eyes widen, "The engines are dead!"  
Percy ran in, "Why didn't the pilots tell us!" He asked.  
Nico ran in also, but breathing heavily, "When...I..got, there, they, jumped out!"  
Jason cursed in Latin then ran towards the control room. He grabbed the wheel, but the plane lurched towards the ground at high speed. He pulled the wheel, "Percy help me!"  
Percy ran in and helped him pull the wheel. The plane slowed down, but not enough.  
Nico ran in, along with Frank and Leo.  
"They took the parachutes also!" Frank said.  
"You think they will just fall to their death instead of crash landing?" Leo asked him loudly.  
"Just help!" Percy and Jason yelled at their brothers.  
They ran and helped pulled the wheel.  
The plane slowed and pulled up before it hit the ground, sliding while hitting trees, rocks, vines, and other various plants.  
They all yelled before the plane hit a large tree and stopping completely.  
They all breath heavily, but there was one still screaming.  
Percy, Nico, Frank, and Jason turned their heads and frowned at Leo.  
Leo stopped at looked at them confused, "what."  
Nico sighed as he smacked the back of his forehead.  
"Ow!"  
_"_Stop being a whiny then!"  
Leo pouted at him.  
Percy looked out the window in front of them, "where are we?"  
Jason took out his phone, "no service?" He looked around also.  
"I say it looks like a jungle to me." Leo said as he rubbed his head.  
They all stared at him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"That is the smartest thing you said the entire trip." Frank explained.  
"oh...hey!"  
Nico sighed, "lets get out of here."  
"Why?" Percy looked at him.  
"For we can find those pilots and smack them for leaving us, and to see around more."  
"Oh."  
Jason nodded, "first lets see if there's a survival guide, I have a feeling we may not come back."  
"I hate your feelings sometimes. But they always help."  
"Leo."  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up for now."  
"Can't do."  
"Ugh. " They all sighed in defeat.  
It took them at least an half-hour to find the survival guide and kit, which were under the seats, go figure, then they headed out for a while.  
"Stop." Percy said quietly.  
"Why?" Frank asked.  
Percy put a finger to his mouth to say, 'be quiet', then he perked around the tree quietly, then his eyes widen.  
Nico taped his shoulder and mouth, '_what is it?_'  
Percy looked at him, eyes with fear, and mouthed one word, '_cats._'


	2. Our Death Conference by the Cats of Doom

Chapter 2: Our Death Conference by the Cats of Doom

Leo raised an eyebrow and mouths, '_what, kind of cats_?'  
Frank glared at him as to say, '_is this the best time?!_'  
Leo nodded stupidly.  
Percy put his arm to the side and raised it to his waist.  
They looked at him confused.  
Percy pointed behind the tree.  
One by one they poked their heads out. Their eyes widen.  
A tiger and a cheetah were eating something as a two others were watching like they were royal cats eating in the house.  
They put their heads back behind the tree. How were they gonna past this?  
"Did you see what they were eating?" Nico whispered lowly.  
"No, but I have a feeling we're next." Leo whispered back.  
Nico glared at him, "they were eating, the pilots."  
The rest of the group eyes widen, then they stick their heads back out to see if he was right, and sadly(kinda) he was.  
Both bodies layed there as the cats ate them down to the bones, the parachutes hang in the trees above them, like both men had fell then got attacked by the cats. The pile of blood was enough to convince they were dead.  
"We should get out of here before they see us." Leo said as their heads once went behind the tree.  
They all nodded, but before they start to leave a group a panthers growled at them as their eyes widen more.  
"Um, anyone else saw them come?" Frank asked, shaking.  
The rest shook their heads as the panthers edge closer and closer to them.  
"I think panthers are known for their stealth." Nico whispered.  
"They're not." Jason said.  
"Well, how the fuck am I suppose to know that?!" Nico yelled.  
The panthers edge closer, until the two tigers and cheetahs came in front of them. They both growled, and roared for a long time.  
"Um, I don't suppose you think they are sticking up for us?" Percy asked.  
"Nope, they are discussing who gets whose meat." Someone said.  
The brothers looked around confused, wondering where the voice came from, including the big cats.  
Nico looked up and pointed, "I didn't see that boy either." he said.  
A male teen who looked around 16, with midnight blue below neck hair, dark black eyes, pale skin, no shirt, no shoes, a brown shoulder bag, and black fur pants jumped from the tree branch and landed next to black panther, who was bigger than the rest, "Though, I guess we can't eat you,-"  
"What?"  
"-for maybe you can be a help to us." He leaned against the cat.  
Leo raised his hands up, "I think that cat isn't friendly to people who lays against them for no apparent reason."  
The teen opened his bag, took out a big piece of meat and gave it to the panther, then petted behind the cat's ear, "Timbaku wouldn't hurt one of his men, unless he is in the arena."  
"You can understand them?" Jason asked, impressed.  
The teen nodded, "I do live with them, along with my friend and my sister."  
"You, live with them?" Frank asked.  
"Of course. I am the prince."  
All their jaws dropped. The cheetahs and tigers growled loudly.  
The male looked at them, "the generals, and their royal guards?" he looked back at the boys, "no wonder you were in such trouble. These guys really love human meat."  
One tiger and cheetah ran at the male.  
"Watch out!" Percy yelled quickly.  
The boy frowned then quickly got out a knife and stabbed the tiger's chest and put both hands on it's head and turned it all the way, leaving it on the ground then stabbed the other in the neck and did the same. Leaving both on the ground in a puddle of blood.  
The panthers looked like they were grinning. The teen put the knife in a strap behind his left knee, he looked at the big panther, "take them back to their kingdoms and tell the kings if their men are becoming more stupid to challenge me to a duel on our land."  
The panther nodded then him and another panther put the cats on their backs and ran deeper into the jungle.  
The boy looked at the other tiger and cheetahs, "better suggest you want to live than take me on as well."  
The both growled before running off.  
The boys looked at him in wonder, with their jaws hanging open.  
The teen smiled then held out his hand, "I'm Nathaniel, Nathan for short. What are your names?"


End file.
